Konashita
Konashita is an island located in the East China Sea, south of Japan and east of the People's Republic of China. History 6-18-1914 – World War One begins. 12-18-1915 – A volcanic eruption off the coast of Japan results in heavy damage to Taiwan and Okinawa. 12-20-1915 – A fishing vessel in the area carries the first humans to set foot on the island. The captain names the Island “Konashita” after his late wife. 12-25-1915 – The first Japanese officials arrive on the island and officially confirm the name “Konashita”. 1-5-1916 – A group of Japanese farmers establish the first official colony on the northern coast of Konashita named “Zann” (The Remaining), in the hopes that theirs will be the first AND last remaining bastion of life on what may or may not be a volatile landscape. Fortunately, their fears are soon laid to rest. The island is safe for human settlements. ~ From 1916 to 1921, thousands of Japanese citizens travel to Zann and settle the new frontier. During this time, other countries begin to recognize Zann as property of Japan. The rest of Konashita, however, is viewed as unclaimed land, much to the anger of Japan and the people of Zann. The rest of the world refers to Zann as “Zanna” after the translation process. Japanese citizens maintain the name “Zann” but are the only people to do so ~ 5-16-1921 – The United States offers incentives to pioneers, pilgrims, colonists, and settlers who're willing to travel to and claim land on Konashita for them. Many accept the offer and establish their own settlements on the coast including New Reno (which most foreigners refer to as “Reno” for short), Pappas, The Kingdom of Glass, and Tepanak. 6-2-1921 – In response to “American Incursions on Japanese Land”, Japan sends colonists to claim the territories of Okinare, Jiuse, Gendy, and Riuichamanuse. ~ From 1921 to 1930, American, Indian, Chinese, Russian, Japanese, and European colonists swarm to the Eastern coast of Konashita to claim their own territories. The independent nation states of Chitain, Dentirias, Io, Cirik, Delin, Leh, Nola, Ketchin, Meye, Canna, Astras, Cet, Ichina, Erak, Cus, Oras, Dolus, Maro, Chisa, Fora, Ratasam, Ingrigi, Insoul, Sino, Bara, melo, Kiona, Ahtam, Towat, Gegas, Bara, Blanaka, Ninas, Tolket, Nihil, and Hieron are established. All of which are independent from their origin countries, form their own laws, and follow their own political agendas. This era of Konashitian history is referred to as “The Claiming” ~ During this time, Zannian territory expands drastically thanks to the lack of competition for territory on the Northwest coast. Being the Northernmost territory founded during The Claiming, Chitain has free reign to expand North and begins to rival the size of Zanna. 8-20-1931 – The CEO of an American corporation invests heavily in the acquisition and development of much land south of Zanna. He names it after himself. The Republic of Kaan is formed. 9-1-1931 – Emmanuel Kaan, of the Republic of Kaan, signs a treaty with Zanna and the independent state of Chitain to establish a border between them. The treaty also declares the land immediately to the south of Chitain as a property of Chitain. In return, Chitain enters into a trade agreement with them for valuable resources like iron, coal, and various livestock. 1-1-1932 – During a new year celebration, a large riot breaks out in Nihil, engulfing the entire territory in chaos. A reputation is formed labeling “Tribesmen” as violent, rude, and dishonest. As the Tribal Territories lack valuable resources, the eastern border of Chitain is closed off to prevent Tribals from “polluting our burgeoning civilization”, as one Kaanian politician said in a speech following the border shutdown. ~ From 1932 to 1940, anarchy reigns in “The Claimed” territories. The names of the Tribes only serve to differentiate between friend and foe as nationalist violence tears the region apart, making it a highly volatile and unsafe place. Japanese and American relations suffer, as WW2 approaches.~ 2-5-1932 – The Republic of Kaan begins supplying the Chitainian military with arms and soldiers to strengthen the border and keep the violence contained. The map of Konashita reflects this point in history where Zanna, The Republic of Kaan, and Chitain are at peace. The tribal states to the east are in constant conflict with one another From this point on, borders change and may not be reflected in the current map 3-18-1933 – Karl Morris is born in Reno, one of the violent territories in The Claimed region. 7-13-1933 – Emmanuel Kaan signs a new law into the Kaanian constitution. After his death, every leader of the Republic of Kaan will be a democratically elected citizen. Political Parties are outlawed. 2-4-1934 – Emmanuel Kaan dies of a stroke and his son, Francisco Kaan is elected as his successor. His rival, Dominic Amaro is chosen as his vice president. ~ From 1934 to 1937, Konashita enjoys relative peace and economic prosperity with the exception of The Claimed territories which continue to exist in a combative and chaotic atmosphere. The United States, Japan, and the rest of the world officially condemn The Claimed region as an independent and highly unstable region not worth the effort of stabilizing. American and Japanese relations improve with the abandonment of their territories, though not enough to prevent their eventual collision during WW2~ 10-1-1940 – Veronica Stonebraker is born in Reno. She would become Karl Morris' second-in-command for most of her life. During WW2, Zanna purchases its independence from Japan and begins operating as an independent nation during the war. 12-2-1945 – WW2 ends. The Republic of Kaan, Zanna, and Chitain remain largely unaffected by the war, as does the hectic Claimed region. 4-8-1953 – Karl Morris, at the age of 20, becomes a squad leader for the Reno Runners, a gang of thieves that essentially controlled Reno and its fledgling industries. Morris proves himself exceptionally gifted at organizing and commanding his troops in battle against the Towat Timebombs, almost wiping them off the map. Thanks to Morris, Reno becomes the biggest territory in The Claimed region, nearly trippling its size since its foundation. 5-7-1953 – Alexis Damant is born in The Republic of Kaan. Her future husband, Markus is born in December of the same year. ~ Due to territory disputes, economic disagreements, legal outrages, relations between Zanna and the Republic of Kaan begin to whither. By 1954, hate crimes begin popping up across both countries. Chitain tries to remain neutral, but only winds up appearing weak to the two quarreling nations.~ 2-14-1960 – On Valentine's Day, a terrorist attack occurs in the capital city of Zanna. The Republic of Kaan is implicated. 2-15-1960 – Francisco Kaan fails to condemn the actions of the terrorists, stating instead that “If the Zannian military and police were a force to be respected, then their capital would be a much safer place.” 2-16-1960 – Zanna declares war on the Republic of Kaan. 3-2-1960 – Chitain declares war on Zanna and the Republic of Kaan after a border city is completely destroyed during a battle between the two warring states. The Konashitian war begins in earnest. 8-10-1963 – At the age of ten years old, Alexis Damant and Markus Fincher are drafted into the Kaanian military and begin their education at the Emmanuel Kaan Military Academy. In 1967, they graduated, top of their class and began a relationship with one another. They got married the following year and saw combat for the first time on June the 1st, 1969. 9-10-1963 – Karl Morris, the leader of the Reno Runners renames Reno and its expanded territories “Kronos”, and continues to conquer and organize several territories outside of Reno including Oras, Ketchin, Nola, Towat, Dolus, Melo, Ahtam, Coman, Dentirias, Io, Leh, Cirik, Delin, Meye, and Astras. 12-25-1963 – Karl Morris is featured on the cover of Time Magazine. Time writes an article detailing his conquests and subsequent organization and pacification of most of the northern territories in The Claimed region. 1-15-1964 – Karl Morris leaves Kronos in the hands of his second-in-command, Veronica Stonebraker, and ventures south into Gegas alone. ~ From 1964 to 1966, Veronica Stonebraker continues Karl's conquest in the north to claim Canna, Cet, Ichina, Erak, Cus, Maro, Chisa, and Fora. Kronos continues to grow in power. Negotiations with Chitain open up regarding the opening of the border between the two nations.~ 5-7-1966 – A nuclear bomb is detonated in a quarry in Pappas, weakening it to the point it can be conquered by Kiona, Okinare, Ninas, and Riuichamanuse. An explanation would not be revealed until Karl's return in 1970. 11-11-1967 – A second nuclear bomb is detonated in Gendy. Gendy is similarly weakened and conquered by The Kingdom of Glass, Tolket, Tepanak, and Blanaka. 1-1-1970 – Karl Morris returns to Kronos and resumes control of the country. He claims direct responsibility for the two nuclear detonations in Pappas and Gendy. The following year, he demands that all territory in the Claimed region surrender to him or be conquered by force. ~One by one, every tribe in the Claimed region surrenders control to Kronos. The last to surrender is Nihil, which does so on January 2nd, 1971.~ 1-3-1971 – Kronos officially declares the Claimed region unified and negotiates the opening of the border of Chitain. Zanna and the Republic of Kaan have mixed feelings about the border being lifted, but are too focused on their war to raise any objection. 5-17-1972 – Markus Damant-Fincher, at 19 years old is exiled from the Republic of Kaan for being of Zannian descent. Alexis Damant-Fincher remains in the Kaanian Armed Forces and continues fighting both the Zannians and the Chitain. 8-5-1972 – Kronos begins supporting Chitain in the Konashitian War and declares war on Zanna and the Republic of Kaan. Between 1972 and 1979, Kronian support for Chitain allows them to overwhelm the Zannian Armed Forces. Japan and the rest of the world refuse to get involved in the war. The Kaan Republic is able to withstand their Chitain/Kronian foes long enough for them to give up, though Zanna isn't so lucky and is eventually conquered by the Chitain and Kronian forces. 12-25-1979 – The Konashitian War ends. Alexis Damant-Fincher, at 26 years old, is named a War Hero for her valiant service. It is widely believed that the Republic of Kaan survived the war due to her and her soldiers. 1-6-1980 – A Konashitian summit is held in what was once Canna to negotiate the terms of Kaanian surrender to Chitain and Kronos. The Prime Minister of Zanna is not invited, nor is he recognized as Prime Minister anymore. Francisco Kaan agrees to step down and is replaced by his vice president, Dominic Amaro. 3-10-1980 – Fransico Kaan dies of lung cancer at the age of 67. 10-30-1982 – Dominic Amaro dies of unknown causes at the age of 72. Fransico's son, Emmanuel II is elected as the new president of the Republic of Kaan. 3-12-1984 – A terrorist attack occurs in the capital city of the Republic of Kaan. Emmanuel II attempts to maintain confidence in his administration. 4-1-1984 – A second terrorist attack occurs in the Republic of Kaan. Confidence in Emmanuel II is diminished. 9-26-1990 – The largest Gunship in the Republic of Kaan is destroyed when C4 charges are placed in the fuel tanks. The terrorist group responsible for the previous attacks are implicated. 10-5-1992 – Alexis and Markus Damant-Fincher are captured while planting bombs inside coal plant in the Republic of Kaan. Alexis' rank and commendations are stripped and the two are imprisoned. 10-7-1992 – Karl Morris pays for the release of Alexis and Markus Damant-Fincher out of his own personal accounts and has them transported to him in Reno. 4-7-1993 – Karl Morris names Alexis Damant-Fincher as his successor as ruler of Kronos. Veronica Stonebraker pledges allegiance to Alexis. 5-13-1994 – On Friday the 13th, Kronos declares war on Republic of Kaan and negotiates with Chitain to remain out of the conflict. With Alexis Damant-Fincher, at 41 years old, and Karl Morris, at 63 years old, leading the Kronian forces, the Republic of Kaan is swiftly taken over. 5-10-1995 – Almost a year to the day after the Kronian/Kaan war started, it ended. Kronos negotiated a deal with Chitain to purchase land in the south of Chitain with which Kronos could be unified with its newly conquered land. Emmanuel II was charged with crimes against humanity and sentenced to death. 8-18-1995 – Emmanuel II is executed by firing squad in Nihil. From 1995 to 2006, there was peace in Konashita. Chitain and Kronos enjoyed warm relations. Any disturbance was swiftly handled by one or both of the partner nations. Trade with the rest of the world was bountiful as well. 9-11-2007 – Karl Morris dies at the age of 74 years old. “If anyone asks, tell them I said something rude and undignified. I was a scoundrel before I was a politician.” - Karl Morris' last words. 9-13-2007 – Alexis Damant-Fincher and Markus Damant-Fincher are officially recognized as Queen and King of Kronos, at the ages of 54 and 53 respectively. 3- 15-2008 – Veronica Stonebraker releases her autobiography in which she details what it was like working with Morris in their early conquests, leading Kronos while Morris was subverting the southern claimed territories, participating in the Konashitian War, a brief romantic relationship with Morris, and coming to terms with his death the previous year. 2-10-2010 – Veronica Stonebraker dies at the age of 70, in her sleep. An ebony wood Queen chess piece was found in her hand. The initials V.S in a heart were carved into the bottom. It's believed Karl Morris is the one who put it there. Present Day: Alexis and Markus Damant-Fincher continue to rule the southern half of Konashita from Reno, the capital city of Kronos. Chitain continues to rule in the north. The Mediocre Fabioist of Chitain is also the Prime-Minister: Dr. Armando Germanne. Kronos and Chitain still hold a pleasant relationship to this day. Category:Islands